Come Home
by degrassibear
Summary: Eli is leaving.  Not forever.  But for now.  Clare only asks one thing.  Come back.  Eli only asks on thing in return.  Be here.  Two Shot.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! I just saw the Degrassi new preview and I have decided to ignore it. I don't believe Eclare will ever split and I refuse to. So this is a little two shot I thought of. Please don't ask me for more than two chapters, I want it to be short and sweet. I love you guys! Hope you like it! By the way, this will all be in Clare's POV.

Clare's POV:

He was leaving. Leaving me. Leaving Canada. Leaving. I took a breath as we packed the car. I had to take him to the airport. Eli joined the army. He was shipping out to Germany for two years. Today.

The ride to the airport was silent. I clung to Eli's hand tightly. I was terrified. We settled on staying together. But I knew long distance could be a bitch. Eli and I are only dating. If you're curious. It's been four years. We thought about marriage, but then this happened. So here we are.

Eli grabbed his military bag and we walked the entrance. Hand in hand. Silent. He was dressed in his uniform. The camophalge made me miss his regular black and grey attire. His hair was buzzed after basic training. I missed his dark black locks. But he was still my Eli.

"So this is it?" I ask as we stand in front of security.

Eli's face drops, "No. Clare. No. I'll be back. This is not goodbye."

I nod, taking another breath, "Two years isn't so long? Right?"

Eli smiles weakly, "No. Blink and it's over."

"Promise me you won't forget me?" I ask.

"Clare. I'm not going to break up with you. I'm yours, you're mine. Nonnegotiable." He states.

I look at my watch he has to go, like ten minutes ago, "Eli. The time."

He finishes, "Can wait until I say a proper goodbye."

I sigh as I wrap my arms around his torso. He holds my waist tightly. I looked into his shinnying emerald eyes, knowing the next time I see him is far, far away, "I love you my Elijah. So much."

Eli leans down and takes my lips in his. The kiss was passionate. Needy. Desperate. He was really leaving. "Clare, God, I love you too."

I try to muster a smile. For him. Eli tries to return it. I notice a tear sliver down his cheek as he wipes one from mine. I return the favor, "Write me every day?"

He nods, "I will. Write back."

I nod, "I will."

He looks in my eyes, "Don't forget about me."

I shake my head, "Never."

We were out of time. I grab a sharpie from my purse and reach for him, "Give me your arm."

He looks curious, but stretches his arm out. I take it in my hand and write _Come Back _across his forearm.

Eli reads it and smiles, "I will." He whispers, "Give me that."

I hand him the sharpie as he takes me wrist. He writes _Be Here._ I whisper, "I will."

I hug him tightly as he kisses me one final time, "I love you my sweet, beautiful Clare."

I sniffle through tears, "I love you too, always my Eli."

He looks at my eyes, "Blue eyes."

I blush, "You have to go, or you won't get on the plane."

He nods, "I'm not saying good bye. I'm saying see you later. See you later Blue Eyes."

I smile and kiss him once more, "See you later my Elijah."

I watch him go until he passes security. So fast. So soon. He's gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! I am really happy with the reviews I got for this story! I have been thinking about it for a while and had to post it. I have another story idea and it just might be posted tonight! Eeeeeeeep! I'm very excited as you can tell! If you guys actually read these author notes, thank you. They contain info I like you all to see, so please keep reading them. I love you guys! Don't forget to review!

Clare's POV:

_2 years later_

_ Xxxxxxxxxxx_

He was coming back. Eli was coming home. My Eli. Excited, but terrified, I stared at the tattoo on my wrist. _Be Here._ Eli wrote that on my arm in sharpie before he left. I made a vow to myself to never let it fade. A week later, I had it tattooed so it never shall.

Two years without him have been miserable. We fought. We cried. But we made it.

He wrote every day. As promised. I did too. I kept every letter he ever wrote me. Secretly, I hoped he did the same.

I stood. Waiting. In front of the same security I hated two long years ago. I wondered how Eli looked now. They don't have much technology available for soldiers, so no pictures. But I sent Eli plenty of pictures. I missed him so damn much, and these next few minutes were killer.

I was glad to admit Eli had been very safe. He was shot. Once. In the shoulder. But as you can tell, he's fine now.

My phone suddenly buzzed. I reached in my pocket and my eyes lit up as I looked at the ID:

**1 new message: Eli- I'm here beautiful**

I waste no time in texting him back:

**I'm waiting, have been for two years now.**

The phone rang again, but I ignored it when I heard my name. Well kind of, "Clare!" Someone shouted.

I turned around to see the most beautiful sight I had seen in two damn years. My Eli. Running. To me. Not from me. For once. To me. Me.

"Eli!" I scream as I drop my bag and run to him. I don't care who watches or even if someone steals my bag. Eli is here now. That makes everything okay.

When I get close enough to see scratches on his face, I jump up and wrap my legs around his waist. Eli cups my butt and I bury my face in his neck. I didn't notice until then, I was crying tears of joy.

"I love you." I breathed into his neck.

I felt him kiss my hair and inhale my scent, "So long. So long I have waited to hear that. I love you too."

I pull away from his neck, "I guess you should put me down now huh?"

Eli smirked, "Tired of me already Edwards?"

I smirked right back at him, "Darn, you caught me."

Eli set me down gently and placed a soft kiss on my forehead, "I missed you."

I smiled, "I missed you more" Before he could argue, I grabbed Eli's hand and squeezed it. His warmth was a comfort.

Eli whispered in my ear, "Impossible." And I let it alone.

"So where's your baggage claim?" I ask him.

Eli shrugs, "C-6 I think it's downstairs."

I pull on his arm, "Let's go."

As I turn around, Eli speaks and I feel a slight tug on my arm, "Clare?"

"Hm?" I mutter as I turn.

"Will you marry me?" He smirks when I turn around. Oh my. Eli is down on one knee!

I can't breathe. I nod my head, but words aren't coming out. Eli looks really freaked out, "Blue eyes, I would really appreciate an answer."

I just keep nodding. Eli looks really hesitant. He stands up and cups my face with his callused hands, "Clare. Look at me," I do, "Use your words."

I nod a final time, "Yes. Yes. Yes!" I jump back into his arms and he catches me as he takes a breath.

"Thank God. I thought you were going to say no. That would be humiliating." He sighs.

I giggle, "How could I refuse the man I love?"

Eli wrapped around me tightly, "You're wonderful. I loved all of your letters, but nothing compares to the real you."

I blushed, "I missed seeing you. Hearing your voice. Kissing you…."

Eli raised an eyebrow, "Well in a few ,months love we can do much more than just kiss."

Why wait? Seriously, why? "Why wait?"

Eli's eyes widen, "Clare are you serious?"

I think about it. I really don't see why I should wait. I waited two damn years for him and he still loves me. Why not give him everything now? Why wait? "I'm dead serious."

I could tell Eli wasn't sure if I was kidding, so I kissed him. Hard. Passionate. Lustful. Maybe even seductively. I dragged my teeth across his bottom lip as I pulled away, "I want you so much my Elijah."

He cocked his head, "Tonight?"

I nodded eagerly and whispered in his ear, "I. Love. You."

He sighed, "Let's go."

I smiled, "Are you sure?"

Eli nodded, "Only if you are. I don't want you to regret this."

"As long as you love me, I won't." I state.

Eli kissed my palm, "Then it's perfect."

**A/N: WARNING! HERE COMES LEMONS!**

Eli and I pulled off our coats as I lead him to the very apartment we shared two long years ago, "I see our place hasn't changes." Eli examines as he walks to the kitchen getting us both a glass of water.

I smile and take the glass, "Give me five minutes to get ready?" I ask.

Eli nods, "Take your time love."

I hurry into the bedroom and find me secret stash of Victoria Secrets panties and bras. I go for a light blue bra with white lace and matching panties. I spray on some _Sexy Little Things_ perfume as I shake my hair. Shaving my legs is probably a good idea, so I rush to get it done. With the final touches of lotion, I slip on my white short robe and put on some lips gloss. Before I leave the bedroom, I look in the mirror and take a breath. Wish me luck.

I find Eli sitting on the couch looking rather happy. I walk over to him and boldly sit in his lap, "Hey."

Eli's eyes light up, "…..wow. Clare….you look….sexy. Oh! And beautiful,. Of course beautiful."

I giggle, "Thank you Elijah."

Eli scowls, "You know I prefer Eli."

I nod, "I know. But I just love Elijah…" I purr in his ear, "E…l...i…j…a...h" Streatching out the name.

Eli shivers, "Not fair..."

I giggle, "You love it."

Eli kisses me quickly, "Maybe we should take this….elsewhere?" He suggests.

I nod as I get off his lap. He picks me up bridal style and carries me to the bedroom. When Eli places me gently on the bed I seriously feel like hyper ventilating I'm so nervous. But I truly love him. And I want this.

Eli almost straddled me, but then he stood up from the bed, "Do you want me to put on some music? Or is that too much?"

I flashed him a reassuring smile, "Music would be nice."

Eli smiles and turns on the radio "Come Home" by One Republic comes on. It's perfect.

Eli slowly saunters to the bed and gently pushes my thighs apart so he can rest between them. I lean up to kiss his lips. Eli pushes his tongue through my lips and our tongues slowly dance together. After a few minutes of kissing, Eli slowly moves his hands up my thighs to the belt of my robe.

Eli looks in my eyes, searching for doubt. He finds none, "Can I take it off?" He asks.

I blush, but nod, "Don't stare."

Eli chuckles as he undoes my robe, letting it sag off my shoulders. Eli gently kisses my shoulders and he moves the material of the robe down, "Clare…. You're gorgeous…" He moans as he tugs the robe off.

I blush deeper when he spots my lingerie, "Wow. That's….new…..Clare why did you hide yourself from me for so long. You're absolutely beautiful." Eli breathes against my skin.

I shiver, "Cold?" He asks.

I shake my head, "Nervous."

Eli presses a kiss to my forehead, "Tell me when to stop."

I shake my head, "Don't stop."

Eli nods, "But if you want me to, it's an option."

I nod, "I'll keep that in mind."

Eli starts kissing my stomach, but I stop him. I use all my weight to push him over. Now I'm straddling him. Why did I do this? I have no idea what to do!

I decide to kiss his neck. Eli moans a bit when I slightly bite down, "Clare..."

I giggle, "Like that?"

He doesn't need to answer, I can… well… sort of…feel it. I try again and I get the same result. I think I like it too….

I want to take this further. I slightly slip my finger tips under Eli's shirt, "That okay?" I ask him.

Eli chuckles, "No permission necessary, take it off whenever you're comfortable."

I smile and start to push the shirt up. I discovered it will be awfully difficult to take the shirt off when he's laying down, "Can you sit up a bit?" I ask him.

"Sure babe." Eli sits up and we both grin as I pull off his shirt. Damn, the army has been good to this boy. He has a totally six pack and it looks awesome.

Eli chuckles, "Staring Blue Eyes?"

I blush, "No…"

Eli rolls his eyes, "You can touch it if you want…or do whatever you want to."

I smile as I go down to kiss each of his abs individually. Eli moans softly as I run my tongue down his stomach. When I reach his jeans, I look into his eyes, slightly terrified. I think Eli gets what I'm going at, "Clare, do whatever you're comfortable with. I'll do the rest." He reassures me.

I go back to kiss his lips, "Thank you."

Eli flips us over, "Of course Clare. No pressure. Ever."

He is perfect. He hasn't had sex since….well Julia….and he's a guy, he has needs, but he NEVER EVER pressures me. He is wonderful.

I reach around to unclasp my bra, but Eli stops me, "What?" I ask.

He blushes slightly. BLUSHES! Awww, "I kinda wanted to do that."

I giggle and move my hands away, "Go ahead."

Eli places a soft kiss at the tops of my breasts before removing the bra. When it came off, Eli smiled, wide, "You're gorgeous Clare."

My breathing gets heavier as Eli begins to nip at my left nipple. But it feels so good to have his warm mouth on me. I want to feel more of him, so I decide to be bold as Eli needs my neglected breast, "Eliiii that feels so good…"

Eli pulls off my breasts and looks shocked, "Really? You like that."

I nod eagerly. I want to feel him more, so I speak up. I take Eli's hand, "It feels wonderful. I want to feel more..." I place his hand in between my legs, "Here." I whisper.

Eli looks incredibly happy, "Really?"

I nod, "Please…"

He doesn't need to be told twice. Eli slowly removes my panties, but holds them up, "I like this pair."

I blush, "Put those down."

Eli shakes his head, "No." And he holds my panties in his mouth! Gross!

Well I guess not to him. But after a few seconds, he dropped the panties, "You have such a wonderful… ummm… well you know what I mean." Eli says as he slowly presses his middle finger in me.

I moaned, "Mmm Eli…" He chuckled, "You're sexy when you moan Clare."

I blushed, "More please."

I think I'm giving him too much of an ego boost, but he deserves it, "Eli your fingers are like magic." I moan.

Eli pumps his fingers harder and I reach my climax, arching off the bed, "Ahhh…. ELI!"

I collapse on the bed and Eli rolls off me. I sit on his hips, "Eli... that was wonderful… thank you." I press a kiss to his lips. Eli smiles in the kiss.

I start to shift down Eli's body so I can tug off his pants. They are surprisingly easy to get off. But once I get to his boxers, I'm massively blushing.

Eli looks at me and sees the embarrassment, "Clare, we can stop?"

I shake my head, "I want to, I'm just nervous…"

Eli smiles warmly and gives me a light kiss, "Do whatever makes you comfortable love. I will do the rest."

I take a deep breath, "Take off your boxers."

Eli nods and slides out of them. I smile at his size. Eli perks up when he sees me smiling, "Like that Clare?"

I nod eagerly, "Mm hm."

Eli's eyes are clouded with lust, "I would say you can do whatever you want, but Clare I might explode if you touch me like that."

I nod, "Do you have…..condoms?"

Eli nods, "Yeah I bought some during my lay over at the airport."

I raise an eyebrow, "Where you planning this?"

Eli shakes his head, "No. I was not. I just remembered all mine here are expired and it never hurts to have condoms."

I smile, "Good."

Eli gets up for a moment and pulls something out of his bag. I'm guessing condoms. When he comes back to the bed he looks at my eyes, "Are you sure?"

I nod, "I want you Eli."

Eli rolls on the condom and positions himself at my entrance, "Clare, this is going to really hurt you… I'm sorry."

I nod, "It's okay. Just be gentle please."

Eli kisses my cheek, "I will, love. Tell me if you want me to stop."

Eli pushes himself inside me and I feel unbearable pain. I knew it would hurt, but damn! This hurts so fucking badly!

Eli looks like he's in heaven, so I try to stay quiet, but my tears speak for me. Eli begins to kiss away my tears, "Shhh," He sooths me, "Don't cry. I promise it will get better."

I nod and try to hold back tears. Eli rubs the inside of my thigh as he tries to calm me down. I feel bad for making him wait, but if he moves I will only hurt more.

Eventually, I start to feel…needy. I ask Eli to move, "Move."

Eli smiles and kisses my neck, slowly thrusting in and out. It feels really, really good now, "Mmm Eli….."

I run my nails down his back and he groans, "Clare….uhh…that's good."

I push my hips up to meet his thrusts and we both moan at the contact, "Faster….Ohh Eli! Right there! Harder!"

Eli smirks as he pumps himself in and out of me. I'm pretty sure I'm about to finish, "Eli… I'm gonna….. OH ELIJAH!" I scream as I finish, followed by Eli.

He pulls out of me and I sigh at the loss. Eli throws out the condom and comes back to bed with me. I curl into his muscular side and he smiles, "I love you Clare. That was wonderful."

I smile, "I love you too. I look forward to doing that a lot more."

Eli kisses me, "I'm glad you came back." I say.

Eli smiles, "I'm glad you were here." And the song plays...

_Come home…come home…_


End file.
